My Love is Just For You
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Dino yang terpuruk akibat keterlambatannya menyatakan cinta pada Hibari. Hal yang menyebabkannya mati karena cinta... D18! YAOI! Sedikit selipan 8018. RnR please? D


**My Love is Just For You**

**Cerita yang dibuat berdasarkan keinginan hati yang selama beberapa hari ini kena dilemma berlanjut… *sigh*, dilemma berlanjut udah kaya penyakit baru.. susah sembuhnya…. T_T**

**Aduuuuh… sakitnya minta ampun nih hati.. dasar dilemma menyebalkan! DDDDX**

**Udah ah! Mulai ceritanya!**

**Disclaimer : KHR belongs to Akira Amano-sensei and this horrible story belongs to me.. *sigh again***

**Warning : Mistypo, OOC dan yang lain2, YAOI! Dengan pairing D18 dengan selipan 8018 –entah gara2 siapa, aku mulai tertarik dengan pair ini-.., cerita yang sumpah ancur… ga suka ga usah baca… \(_ _ )||| *pundung di pojokkan***

"Pemandangan menyebalkan," kata seseorang dari balik kaca mobil Ferrari hitamnya.

"Ng? kau bilang sesuatu, Bos?" Tanya sang sopir yang ada di jok depan.

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang sesuatu, Romario….," Sang Bos menjawab. Dia kembali menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan nanar sekaligus marah.

Romario yang _ngeh_ dengan keadaan Bos-nya, Dino Cavallone, ikut menatap kemana sepasang dua bola mata emas itu melihat pemandangan yang tadi dikatakannya menyebalkan.

Pemandangan yang berasal dari Ruangan Disciplinary Committee di lantai atas Namimori Middle School, pemandangan tentang Kyouya Hibari, sang ketua sekaligus _pemilik_ dari Namimori, dengan Yamamoto Takeshi, pemain _baseball _dan seorang _swordman _di Namimori Middle School yang sedang berciuman panas disana.

Romario tahu. Sangat tahu bahwa Sang Don Cavallone jatuh cinta pada Kyouya Hibari yang merupakan murid Dino sendiri. Dan baik Romario maupun Dino pasti tahu, bahwa sekarang Hibari Kyouya sedang berhubungan dengan Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Sudahlah, Bos. Kalau memang tak sanggup dan tak mau melihat, sebaiknya kau abaikan saja daripada kau sakit hati begini…," nasihat Romario kepada Bosnya yang sekarang bermata sedih itu.

Tatapan Dino bertambah nanar, kemudian Dino menggeleng pelan, "Betapapun aku mencoba mengabaikan mereka, apalagi Kyouya, aku tetap tak bisa, Romario. Aku terlalu mencintai Kyouya sehingga aku tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan mataku darinya." Kata Dino lirih.

"Tapi kalau begini terus, Bos bisa sakit hati! Apa Bos tidak sadar semua anak buah Bos, termasuk aku, semuanya khawatir melihat keadaanmu seperti orang yang mau mati karena cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan?" seru Romario kasar. Sebelah tangannya memukul setir keras.

"Tapi aku benar-benar mencintai Kyouya, Romario.. Aku ingin dia menjadi milikku, tapi aku tak bisa karena sekarang dia ada dipelukan orang lain." Kata Dino lagi. Nafasnya dibuang dengan perlahan dan terlihat putus asa.

"Aku tahu itu! Tapi kalau begini terus kau bisa gila!" Romario naik pitam. Suaranya naik beberapa oktaf, namun Dino tak peduli. Dia masih saja memandangi Hibari dan Yamamoto yang sekarang berganti posisi. Setelah berciuman, mereka berpelukan dan Yamamoto mengusap kepala Hibari sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat hati Dino semakin hancur.

Dari dulu, Dino selalu mencintai Hibari. Sejak pertama kali melihat Hibari, kuncup cinta sudah tumbuh di hati pria pirang kelahiran Italy itu. Tapi saat ingin menyatakan perasaannya, Dino melihat mereka sedang berciuman, berpelukan, dan saling memandang satu sama lain dengan penuh cinta. Semenjak itu pula, hati Dino hancur bagai kaca yang jatuh kemudian pecah berserakan.

Sejak itu, Dino selalu murung, pandangannya kosong kalau tidak pandangannya nanar, kalau tersenyum pun pasti seakan-akan terpaksa. Tsuna dan yang lainnya menyadari hal tersebut, minus Hibari dan Yamamoto tentunya, dan merasa kasihan kepada Boss kesepuluh keluarga Cavallone itu.

"Sudahlah, Dino-san. Cobalah untuk melepaskan Hibari-san.. kalau tidak, kau akan sakit nanti. Aku dengar dari Romario-san bahwa semenjak kejadian itu, Dino-san jadi jarang makan. Nanti kesehatanmu turun drastis," kata Tsuna memperingatkan Dino.

Memang benar, kejadian itu banyak merubah sikap Dino. Dino sudah jarang makan, karena itu kesehatannya juga menurun. Sering jatuh sakit karena sakit hati dan juga tak makan, Senyumnya hilang entah kemana. Saat ada urusan menumpas pasukan mafia yang mengganggu, Dino lebih sering tidak awas walau ada anggota keluarganya sehingga menyebabkandia nyaris tertembak. Anak buah yang lain hanya bisa geleng kepala dan segera bertindak lanjut supaya Bos-nya tetap hidup.

"Hoi, Bucking Horse! Apa kau sudah tidak punya semangat hidup hah? Apa hanya karena seorang Hibari, kini kau mau meratapi cintamu yang bertepuk sebelah itu? Apa kau tidak sadar, karena cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan konyolmu itu, Jyuudaime, Romario, Alvin dan seluruh anak buahmu khawatir setengah mati!" seru Gokudera kasar sambil menarik kerah baju Dino yang sedang berada di rumah sakit karena ternyata dia menderita penyakit maag yang cukup parah.

Dino tidak menyahut. Tatapan matanya masih saja kosong. Apa cinta benar-benar bisa membuat orang jadi seperti ini? Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Gokudera kini.

"Tch!" satu kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Gokudera. Tangannya yang mencengkeram kerah baju Dino dilepaskan. Dia sudah tidak tahu ingin berkata apa lagi terhadap Sang Don Cavallone. Baginya, sekarang Dino Cavallone adalah mayat hidup, boneka bernyawa, atau hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan itu.

"Bukan hanya kau.. yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan..Bucking Horse..," kata Gokudera. Dino hanya melihat –menoleh, tepatnya- kearah Si Smokin' Bomb itu.

"Aku bilang, bukan hanya kau yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku juga sama sepertimu, tapi aku tak pernah terpuruk sepertimu. Hatiku sakit, tapi aku tak pernah mau terpuruk sampai sepertimu, aku masih cukup tahu diri untuk tidak membuat orang-orang disekitarku khawatir! Oh, satu lagi, orang yang kucintai itu adalah..," kalimat Gokudera menggantung, "Yamamoto Takeshi…"

Spontan Dino langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mata Gokudera yang entah mengapa berkaca-kaca, "Maksudmu, kau jatuh cinta pada.. Yamamoto yang merupakan.. kekasih Kyouya?" komentar Dino membuat Gokudera menundukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Tapi," Gokudera segera mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku tak mau dan takkan jadi sepertimu! Yang mengasihani diri sendiri sampai menjadi orang egois dan tidak memikirkan perasaan orang-orang disekitarnya!" setelah berkata seperti itu, Gokudera meninggalkan Dino yang sedang merenung di tempat tidurnya.

"Walau kau bilang begitu, Smokin' Bomb.. aku tetap tidak bisa berhenti mencintiainya.. tak bisa menghapus kenangan saat dia menyerangku dalam sesi latihan, tak bisa menghapus kenangan saat dia tersenyum, tak bisa menghapus kenangan saat dia tidur siang diatap sekolah dengan Hibird yang terbang berputar diatasnya, tak bisa menghapus kenangan saat dia mengatakan 'kamikorosu' padaku.." tanpa terasa, air mata pria pirang itu jatuh. Jatuh bercucuran karena cinta yang tak terbalas.

"Apa yang barusan kau bilang itu sungguh-sungguh?" tak disangka, ada seseoang yang datang dari pintu. Dia berdiri tegap disana, matanya memancarkan keingintahuan, rambut hitamnya berkibar-kibar terkena sapuan angin yang tahu-tahu berhembus. Dia adalah Kyouya Hibari sendiri.

Dino tersentak, melihat kedatangan Hibari yang begitu tiba-tiba. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dia sudah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Dino. Maka Dino hanya mengangguk pelan.

"aku selalu, selalu dan selalu memperhatikanmu.. sejak kita bertemu untuk pertama kali. Aku tahu, aku jatuh cinta padamu saat itu. Namun tak pernah kuberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaan ini padamu, Kyouya. Aku takut kau pergi menjauh setelah aku menyatakannya." Ujar Dino.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau masih mencintaiku? Apakah kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku juga sangat mencintaimu dulu.. tapi aku menungguuntuk menyatakan perasaanmu, tapi kau tak kunjung mengatakannya.. karena itulah saat Yamamoto menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku menerimanya. Sekarang saat aku sudah jadian dengannya, baru kau menyatakan perasaanmu? Kau kejam padaku! Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaanku? Kau egois!" seru Hibari kasar.

"Kau benar, aku egois dan juga bodoh. Kalau saja aku lebih cepat menyatakan perasaanku, aku tak perlu sampai seperti ini.. apa sekarang, kau sangat membenciku, Kyouya?" tanya Dino sambil tersenyum getir.

"… aku sangat membencimu.. amat sangat membencimu!" setelah berkata seperti itu, Hibari berlari keluar. Dan tak pernah kembali lagi.

"Membenciku, ya? Aku juga membenci diriku sendiri, Kyouya…" kata Dino sambil kembali menangis. Diliriknya meja kecil disamping ranjangnya. Diatas meja itu, ada buah-buahan yang tadi dibawakan Gokudera saat berkunjung. Ada pisau juga untuk memotong buah-buah tersebut.

Diambilnya pisau itu, ditimang-timang sebentar kemudian pisau itu diarahkan mata pisaunya ke pergelangan tangan Dino, "Kalau memang begitu banyak orang yang membenciku, sebaiknya aku tidak ada.." dan dalam sekali gerakan, mata pisau itu digoreskan kearah urat adi Dino. darah mengalir pergelangan tangannya. Wajah Dino memucat seketika.

Kepalanya pusing. Dia tahu, sebentar lagi dia akan pergi meninggalkan semua yang ada disini, "Selamat tinggal, semuanya. Dan maaf.. sudah membuat kalian khawatir."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Dino menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Diluar, tepatnya dilorong Rumah Sakit, Tsuna sedang berjalan kearah ruang rawat Dino, ditangannya membawa bunga iris putih, "Aku harap keadaan Dino-san membaik. Tapi rasanya tadi aku melihat Hibari-san keluar dari rumah sakit, apa barusan dia mengunjungi Dino-san ya?" kata Tsuna.

Dia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya keruangan Dino.

"Dino-san, aku datang berkunjung lagi..," seru Tsuna ketika sampai di depan ruang rawat Dino. Tak tahu kenapa, Hyper Intuitionnya bekerja. Perasaannya tidak enak saat tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Walau dalam keadaan terpuruk sekalipun, Dino akan tetap menjawab salam dari orang lain yang datang berkunjung untuk menjenguknya.

"Aku masuk ya, Dino-san?" dan alangkah terkejutnya Tsuna saat mendapati Dino tersungkur di ranjangnya dengan banyak darah mengucur deras dari pergelangan tangannya, "DINO-SAAANNN!" teriaknya keras. Segera dia mengubungi dokter, suster, dan Romario.

Saat semua datang, mereka juga terkejut bukan main. Dokter segera mengecek keadaan Dino, namun terlambat. Dino sudah pergi. Tsuna dan Romario hanya menangis mengetahui Dino yang sangat berharga bagi mereka telah pergi.

**-FIN-**

**Mantab! Ceritanya sumpah ancur! DDDX**

**Dilemma menyebalkan! Gara2 dilemma berlanjut ini, aku ga isa bikin fic humor maupun romance lagi! A/**

**Aku stress! Sangat amat stress! Udah ah! Aku udah ga sanggup cuap2 lagi!**

**Kalau berkenan, silahkan diripiu~~~~ T_T**


End file.
